


Thanksgiving

by Kendall



Series: You and I Were Meant To be [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/pseuds/Kendall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Forever on Thanksgiving Day the heart will find the pathway home.” ~Wilbur D. Nesbit. Scott and Derek spend Thanksgiving together and Derek for the first time in a long time feels like he has a family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is way late and I am sorry, but here it is.

“Forever on Thanksgiving Day, the heart will find the pathway home.” -Wilbur D. Nesbit

~

“Derek, you can’t just not do anything for Thanksgiving.” I sighed on the other end of the phone.

“Scott, I haven’t celebrated Thanksgiving since the fire." Derek replied. "I'll be fine."

“I want you to come have dinner with me and my mom.” I whined.

Derek sighed. “Thanksgiving is meant for family, Scott. I am not going to ruin your family's dinner by intruding.”

“Do you know how dumb that sounds?” I asked. “Derek, you’re my boyfriend. Whether you believe it or not, you're part of my family now. Besides, my mom said that if you don't come she will personally drag you here by your ear.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’ve already lost this battle?” He asked. “And Scott, stop grinning.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I lied, although lying to a werewolf was pointless.

“I know you well enough to know your smug little ass has been grinning since you mentioned what your mom said.”

“Am I really that obvious?”

“Yeah babe, you are.” Derek laughed; he'd been laughing a lot lately and it was a sound I always loved hearing.

“So you’ll come.” I didn’t want to sound too hopeful because as much as I wanted him to come, he's a grown man and capable of doing whatever he wants.

“Scott, I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You really need to get over that.” I replied. “You’re not a burden. Besides, Isaac will be here too.”

“He isn’t eating with Allison and Chris?”

“Nope, the Argents went to Washington to have Thanksgiving with the other non-murderous members of Chris' family.”

“What about Stiles and the Sheriff?”

“Stiles is having Thanksgiving with Aiden and Lydia. And the Sheriff is too, since he wants to get to know Stiles' boyfriend and girlfriend better.” Stiles, Lydia, and Aiden had started dating earlier this month. It caught all of us by surprise, but the three of them made the relationship work.

“Fine, I know when I’m beat.” Derek huffed on the other end of the line.

“Great!” I tried, but failed to hide the excitement in my voice. “Dinner's at six.”

“I’ll be there.” Derek said.

~

I had just finished getting dressed for my dinner at Scott’s when I noticed the picture of my family we had taken on my fourteenth birthday.  
I picked the picture up. “Hey guys, I just finished getting ready to go have Thanksgiving with my boyfriend and his family.” I talked to the pictures quite often. I’d tell them stories about what my life's been like since the fire. I’d often imagine what my family would do if they met Scott. My mom would pull out every embarrassing baby picture she had of me and show them all to Scott, while my dad would go all overprotective father on him. Like with my dad, I could see Laura interrogating him to make sure he didn’t hurt her little brother, and I could see Mark teasing us for being too cheesy with each other.

“I wish you were all still here. You’d all love Scott.” I whispered, as the tears made their way down my face. And since this was Thanksgiving... it had been a family tradition when I was growing up for all of us to go around the table and say what each of us was thankful for.

"So I guess I should start off by being thankful I'm still alive, shouldn't I?" I sighed. "And I miss you guys." My gaze fell on my family's picture again. I sighed. There was something else I needed to tell them, though I'd been putting it off.

"I haven’t been myself for a long time, and I know you’d all be disappointed in the man I’ve become. For a long time I let my anger, grief, and guilt over losing you consume me. It changed me into someone I'm not proud of. I’ve done a lot of terrible things since that night all those years ago, and I hardened my heart to keep myself from ever getting hurt again. But Scott, Scott reminded me that the world isn’t filled with just bad things. And because of him, I am learning to become the person I used to be." I muttered, picking the picture up. “I love you all.” I said, sitting the picture back down on the table before making my way out of the front door.

~

“Derek, come on in.” I said, opening the door before he could even knock. Sometimes I loved werewolf hearing. “Dude, you brought a pie!” I gestured to the pumpkin pie in his hand.

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay. I thought it’d be rude to show up empty handed so I baked it this morning.” Derek blushed.

“It’s fine. I had no idea you could bake.” I said staring at him.

“Y-yeah I used to bake with my mom all the time, and every Thanksgiving I used to help my mom bake the pies.” Derek replied.

“Well, let’s take it in the kitchen. Mom will love that we have another pie, in her words: ‘You can never have enough pie!’” I laughed. “Mom! Derek’s here and he baked a pumpkin pie.” I said as we entered the kitchen.

“Derek, I’m so glad you could make it.” She said, walking over and giving him a hug.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Derek said, returning her hug.

“And thanks for the pie, you can sit it over there on the counter with the others if you’d like.” Mom smiled, gesturing to where the apple and pumpkin pies where.

“Yes ma’am” Derek said.

“Do you need any help, mom?”

“No Scott, you boys can go sit in the living room with Isaac. It’ll be done in about twenty minutes.” Mom said, ushering us both out of the kitchen.

~

We spent a little over thirty minutes playing Mario Cart in the living room before mom called us all to dinner.

“Alright, it’s a McCall family tradition to go around the table and mention what we're thankful for.” Mom said once we had all taken our seats at the table. “I’ll go first. I’m thankful to have an amazing son like Scott, and that he's found people who love him as much as I do.” Mom added. I blushed at that.

“I guess I’m next.” Isaac stated. “I’m thankful for the new family and friends I’ve been given. It’s nice to have people who care about me in my life again.”

“I’m thankful for my mom, who is one of the bravest people I know. I’m thankful for my new brother Isaac. But most of all, I'm thankful for the amazing man I now have in my life. Derek, you make me so happy.” I said. I couldn’t help but smile at the blush on Derek’s face.

Derek lowered his head, a habit of his he did when he was nervous. “I’m thankful to have such amazing people in my life now. For a long time I was alone, but now I'm not. I’m also thankful to have Scott in my life because he makes me want to be a better man. So Scott, thank you for loving me and for saving me from myself. I don’t want to think about where I would be if I didn’t have you in my life.” Derek finished, lifting his head.

“I’ll always be there for you, Derek.” I said, taking his hand into my own.

“I know you will.” Derek smiled.

“Can we eat now?” Isaac whined.

“Yes, Isaac.” Mom laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.


End file.
